


In My Eyes... You Are...

by Siriuscelestial



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuscelestial/pseuds/Siriuscelestial
Summary: We are proud. We are strong. We are Vongola. A series of oneshots with each chapter featuring a different Vongola Tenth Generation character. On each of them and how others perceive them.





	1. Gokudera Hayato: The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a study of the Vongola characters. They're all so well-developed and colorful that I thought not writing about them would be a waste. So here it is. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *All characters owned by Amano Akira, and no one else.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

If Tsuna were to be completely honest, it was quite the workout to have his storm guardian with him, twenty-four seven. He was too impatient, too hot-blooded, too short of temper to be anyone near soothing in presence. Regardless, Tsuna wouldn’t ever exchange his so-called “right hand man” for any other; because he knew, that despite the impatience, hot-bloodedness, and short temper, Gokudera Hayato was the most passionate of all in the family.

He is impatient because he cannot withstand waiting for the enemy when something precious of his is harmed. He is hot-blooded because he cares deeply for his ties with others, and would lay down all of himself to keep them safe. He is short-tempered because he cares. So much that it breaks all of his stable mindset. So much that he can’t help but be angered because they are my most important people so back off.

To Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato is the one person he can rely on to be the most passionate, to be the anger, to be the fangs, to be the one to keep the family alive.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto.**

Teasing Hayato is amusing to boot. He’s too serious, can’t make a joke, and definitely doesn’t know how to relax. It makes him opposite to Takeshi, because really, who is Takeshi to not smile and relax? So it’s ever fun to keep Hayato on his toes.

But despite all of the teasing, Takeshi truly does trust the boy with all his heart. He is, undoubtedly, one of Takeshi’s best friends, and he’s sure that if anything were to happen to himself, Hayato would be the first to defend him. It is what makes Takeshi calm in battle, ever moving forward, because he knows that there will always be someone behind him, watching his back.

To Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato is his equal in battle, his best friend, his best rival, and the epitome of the ferocity of the family.

* * *

**Ryohei Sasagawa.**

If Ryohei were to say about strength in the family, it would definitely be Sawada as number one to the extreme. Nevertheless, Ryohei knows that Sawada is not the most vicious. He knows that that title lies with Gokudera, because to him, it is obvious that passion and ferocity flows out of him like water. To Ryohei, even Hibari doesn’t compare when it comes to viciousness to the extreme.

Gokudera’s viciousness allows for Ryohei have a reason to bare his fangs too, because he knows if he fights with this ferocity, there is nothing that is able to stand ground against them.

To Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato is truly the storm of Vongola, raging on, ever thundering of power and strength, the natural shield to the castle that is the Tenth generation family.

* * *

**Lambo.**

Lambo is only five, so he doesn’t see any deeper than whatever Hayato puts on the outside. He’s Stupidera, and really, what else could he be? Lambo doesn’t particularly enjoy being with Stupidera, because he just doesn’t get what it means to be fun. He doesn’t like being with Stupidera because he’s always scolded on those outings, and to Lambo, that’s all that matters.

Despite that, it is still reassuring to see that silver hair in front of him when there are scary people, and there’s always a sense of safety watching the back of the man whom Lambo supposedly hates.

To Lambo, Gokudera Hayato is a nuisance of an older brother, but an older brother that he knows he can rely on, and knows loves him with all his heart, however much he scolds Lambo.

* * *

**Kyoya Hibari.**

Kyoya doesn’t put Hayato anywhere near a worthy opponent on his dueling list. He would never put an herbivore on his sacred list. But that doesn’t mean Kyoya can’t see what the others see in Hayato.

In his usual manner, no, the herbivore doesn’t compare to Sawada Tsunayoshi or the pineapple illusionist, but Kyoya isn’t blind. He knows that if an herbivore is angered, or its herd attacked, it could easily match a carnivore. He knows that no matter how weak Hayato may seem, if any idiot so much as touches the family, the silver-haired herbivore will grow fangs and claws.

To Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato is still an herbivore, but not one who needs protection. To be honest, if Kyoya can force that ferocity out of the herbivore, he just might, just might, make it onto the list of opponents.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo.**

What a boring man. That was Gokudera. No more, no less. Mukuro has no idea what the heck makes everyone turn and run when they see silver hair and red flames. He feels not one drop of strength in the hot-blooded man. Smart? How could he be? He’s much too short of temper for intelligence.

But when he feels this boring man tense up during Vongola meetings, he can’t help but follow suit. It takes Mukuro a while to understand this power, this true intelligence to judge the goodness and strength of others. It takes Mukuro while to see why the storm is known for intelligence.

To Mukuro, therefore, Gokudera Hayato is a judge, to all people, and is the one that would not fail to see any one waiver of heart in the goodness of a person. He is the one that Mukuro will always trust to find sinners worth punishing, because that was his intelligence.

* * *

**Gamma.**

Gamma wonders: what is it that makes this brat feared in the world of the mafia? He’s no thinker in battle, nor is he physically the strongest. Gamma doesn’t understand, until he sees the boy fighting next to the rest of the Vongola.

When the boy is standing next to his beloved family, he changes. He becomes from a storm to whirlwind of mass destruction. His intelligence is now tenfold, and his nerves become that of steel. He’s no longer a brat, but is now someone that is worthy of his reputation in the underworld.

To Gamma, Gokudera Hayato is the hurricane that sweeps all of its obstacles away, leaving nothing but its center, its heart.

* * *

**Bianchi.**

Hayato is not as strong as everyone perceives him to be. He is not an everlasting storm. He is only a boy, keeping his façade only to be sure that his family would not see the weakness in his heart. He is strong, but not eternally. He will fall, one day, broken by his own silence, and Bianchi knows that that day is fast approaching. 

However, Bianchi is not afraid. She knows that her brother will pick himself up, and that the entirety of the family will help piece him together when that time arrives. Her brother is still strong, and she’s sure that strength will keep him running. 

To Bianchi, Gokudera Hayato is her beloved little brother, prone to self-destruction, but not weak of heart. He is strong, she knows, and that this is what makes the others run ahead, unafraid of the enemies behind them, because they know that the bullets wouldn’t reach their backs. They know that the storm will be there, its powerful winds ready to blow all weapons of all kinds away from them.

* * *

**_Gokudera Hayato:  
The passionate, the ferocity, the viciousness, the fangs, the intelligence, the hurricane, the storm._ **


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi: The Rain

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

Optimistic, ever smiling, dense, happy-go-lucky Yamamoto. That was what Tsuna’s idea of him was. He was the one Tsuna was fine being around, but definitely not someone most people saw as dangerous. Tsuna was fine being around, but definitely not someone most people saw as dangerous. Often Tsuna had headaches due to Yamamoto’s lack of knowledge, and constantly worried that once he knew, he would leave.

Tsuna knew that Yamamoto was just as strong as all of his other Guardians and family. He was calm in the most terrifying of situations, the most optimistic in a swirl of chaos. Tsuna knew that despite his worries, Yamamoto would not leave him, would not leave the family. Because Yamamoto was the chains that kept Vongola grounded, kept their rage from overflowing, kept their eyes clear of the blood and anger that clouded their vision. It was his smiles that kept them from falling apart, from becoming lost.

To Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi was the clean, pure water that washed away the hatred in them. He was the salvation of the family, strong in his ability to smile in the darkness.

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera.**

At first, Hayato hated having to be with the baseball idiot. He never once saw the strength that Reborn-san said the idiot had, and he probably never will. He doesn’t get what it is that keeps Yamamoto smiling, what keeps him holding his head up, laughing at the sky, regardless of the hatred all around him, eating him up. Yamamoto is an anomaly, and Hayato hates not knowing something, no matter what it is.

What Hayato does know is that Yamamoto is much angrier, much more hot-blooded than he is. He knows this because even though he may be the first one to lash out and pound his fist, the aura of killing intent is not his. It is Yamamoto’s, and so he knows that Yamamoto is a rain that can flood everything as easily as it cleanses the hatred of people’s hearts.

To Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi is the family’s wrath, but also the calm that tames their anger. He is his greatest enemy and greatest ally, for years to come.

* * *

**Ryohei Sasagawa.**

Ryohei never really pondered on Yamamoto. He had always thought of Yamamoto as a simple person, simply a rather strong, carefree person. Oh, how wrong he was: because Yamamoto was far from that, to the extreme. Yamamoto wasn’t just strong physically; he was a pillar of steel when it came to unshakeable will. Sure, he tried to suicide. But that wasn’t what Ryohei was saying. Ryohei meant that if Yamamoto set his mind to something, especially with the family involved, he would not be stopped. He could not, rather.

Yamamoto doesn’t waver once he makes his decisions. He doesn’t falter, nor does he regret. He walks forward without a care in the world, almost knowing that this was his job. And to all of them, it was. Ryohei often relied on that carefreeness to free himself, and he’s sure it will stay as such.

To Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi is the definition of determination, his belief unwavering, despite all of the bright smiles covering it.

* * *

**Kyoya Hibari.**

No one knows, but Kyoya is actually quite wary of Takeshi. The boy is too odd compared to the others for Kyoya to relax. He smiles too much, and Kyoya could feel that they hide more than just laughter behind them. Whenever those smiles show, instead of warmth, Kyoya hears a warning. It’s a threat, to all those unknown enemies, that Takeshi is there, guarding his loved ones.

So Kyoya is wary. He has seen the boy’s battles, knows that his strength is unmeasurable. He also knows that Takeshi holds his true strength within, never showing it unless necessary. The baby sees it too, Kyoya knows, so he’s sure that his instinct is correct.

To Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi is the assassin, ever hiding his strength, hiding his thoughts, and keeping them at bay. He holds it in until anger unleashes it, and then is he ready to fight.

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro.**

Chrome feels at ease next to Takeshi. It’s instinct, and she knows she shouldn’t, but does so anyway. It’s much too hard to keep her guard up next to his smiling face, and he has too strong of an aura of relaxation around him to do so.

Chrome knows that this is his nature, this everlasting feel of relief around him. She knows that being calm and free is part of him, and that it simply ends up hitting those next to him too. She knows, and is happy that there is someone this free in their uptight family.

To Chrome, Yamamoto Takeshi is the freedom, the relief that the family uses to keep themselves sane, and she is certain that she is one of those people in their family.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo.**

Mukuro doesn’t understand why all of the children and underlings of the Vongola walk around the rain guardian like he is law, like his word is to be obeyed to the end. Even the little cow, who isn’t afraid of much, is silent and a quiet, good kid, when he’s talking to Takeshi. Mukuro doesn’t understand, but doesn’t care enough to find out.

That changes when he first sees Takeshi angry, because when he does, even his inners froze over. He finds out, much too late, that Takeshi is the most terrifying of them all, not because of his strength, but because of his love and deep sense of justice.

To Mukuro, Yamamoto Takeshi is the power of justice itself, never failing to help the good, but also never failing to punish the sinned.

* * *

**Superbi Squalo.**

Squalo isn’t actually sure why he was helping the brat so much. There wasn’t an advantage to doing so, and the brat was really too much for him. He was too happy-go-lucky, and Squalo’s sure he’d go mad with any more than five minutes with the boy.

Though he does know that Takeshi is unthinkably strong when he loses his temper. Squalo knows that Takeshi’s true strength would never come out if he was fighting alone, and Squalo’s sure that any enemy who sees it won’t live to tell the tale. Takeshi is not one for forgiveness if he’s set his mind to condemn someone.

To Squalo, Yamamoto Takeshi is a calm sea that would give you tides, and keep you relaxed, but can easily destroy you when its waters turn to tidal waves and tsunamis, enveloping your boat.

* * *

**Reborn.**

Reborn sees nothing but potential in Takeshi. He perhaps is the only one to see the strength hidden deep in the boy’s heart, and uses this to the Vongola’s advantage. It’s the only reason why Reborn allows Tsuna near him, or vice versa, because Reborn has accounted that Takeshi’s strength will be needed.

What he doesn’t account for is that what he saw in Takeshi was miles away to the true power the boy held. It still turned in favor to Vongola, but it was not how Reborn set for it to be. Takeshi wasn’t just extra strength, he became the true rain of the family, letting his determination wash away the clouded disbelief and pouring his freedom all over them, making sure that they know that they weren’t chained to anything, that they were themselves.

To Reborn, Yamamoto Takeshi is still the one with the most potential, still has the strength of heart, but he is now also the reason to why the tenth family continues on, plowing its way through. That’s because they know that if they lose themselves, if they feel the chains of the mafia tie them back, they only need to turn around, and their rain will shower them with freedom and pride.

* * *

**_Yamamoto Takeshi:  
The salvation, the wrath, the determination, the assassin, the freedom, the power, the sea, the rain._ **


	3. Sasagawa Ryohei: The Sun

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

He was Kyoko’s older brother. Therefore, he had to respect him. That’s how Tsuna started off thinking about him, and it seemed Ryohei was content with this relationship. It was much later, in the middle of Ryohei’s fight with Lussuria, did Tsuna realize how much of Ryohei’s character did he miss. And that never left his mind after he realized.

Ryohei is an airhead. This is undoubtedly true, as he plows his way on first instinct. However, Ryohei is no idiot. He, because of his reliance on his reflexes and instincts, is the most protective of them all. He doesn’t fail to see when one of their members is feeling down, or when any of them have thoughts too heavy to bear on their minds. He sees everything that bothers them, and goes beyond blood to protect his brothers and sisters.

To Tsuna, Sasagawa Ryohei is the caregiver, always the one watching, for whenever one of them falls. When that time comes, it would definitely be Ryohei to catch them first.

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera.**

Hayato had an awful (or, not so awful) habit of forgetting about lawn-head. He doesn’t know why, but it happens. He doesn’t get why for years being with them, that he still forgets that the Vongola had a Sun guardian. Shouldn’t the Sun be the flashiest, the brightest, the one who shines and glows and screams **_I’m here?_** So why doesn’t Ryohei?

Hayato finally reaches conclusion to this dilemma when he sees Ryohei comforting the stupid cow. He sees Ryohei’s gentleness, sees the way he picks Lambo up, holding him in his arms and cooing him to sleep. Then Hayato is wondering; how could he not have known? Ryohei is often forgotten because Hayato doesn’t let anyone comfort him. Hayato doesn’t see that Ryohei’s role as the Sun guardian isn’t to shine as bright as he could, but to warm the hearts of the people in need of it.

To Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei is the warmth of the family; the warmth that keeps them from losing themselves in the frozen cold of the mafia darkness.

* * *

**Kyoya Hibari.**

The herbivore was annoyingly persistent. He would never stop when he needed something, was really rather blunt about it, and was a nuisance in Kyoya’s life. He hated being in the presence of others, and hated the way the herbivore kept telling him to interact with the family; you’re a part of it to the extreme, so hurry up and talk to me and them already. Kyoya swears he’s going to lose his mind.

However, this is why Kyoya doesn’t bite the boxer to death. That’s because Ryohei is, despite being annoying, still a man Kyoya’s acknowledged. Deep down, Kyoya knows that Ryohei is the epitome of honesty, and never lies in his actions. Honesty was one of the few things Kyoya values, and so he acknowledges Ryohei.

To Kyoya, therefore, Sasagawa Ryohei is honesty itself, in all of its persistence and straightforwardness.

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro.**

Chrome is a little intimidated by Ryohei’s presence. This is because in her eyes, he is too watchful, too protective, and too warm. She’s not used to any of it, and it scares her. She doesn’t know what to do whenever he tells her to rely on him to be her older brother. She doesn’t know and is afraid to make any more ties to people than she already has.

But when Ryohei happily hugs her along with Kyoko and Haru, ten years in the future, and says loudly, that he’ll definitely protect his beloved little sisters to the extreme, she knows that she shouldn’t be scared, that making one more connection would be okay.

To Chrome, Ryohei is nothing but the wonderful older brother that dotes on his family.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo.**

In all honestly, Mukuro was ineptly curious about Ryohei. Ryohei is one of few that seemed to be completely unafraid of him, completely unwary of him, that it made him interesting. Mukuro is interested, and quickly finds out why.

He finds that Ryohei is nothing short of an airhead, and also finds out that what made him accept Mukuro was the reason to him being an airhead. Ryohei is optimistic, easygoing, and that is what makes him see Mukuro as human.

To Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei is the optimism, the bright sunlight through a crack in a deep, dark cave of the underground world.

* * *

**Lambo.**

Lambo loves Ryohei. He doesn’t tell anyone, but he loves him. In the Bovino family, it was strict and loveless. So when Ryohei plays games with him, regardless of how embarrassing it is, Lambo is awestruck. He’s never felt love, but he’s sure that what he’s feeling is the love of an older brother.

Lambo loves Ryohei, and that’s what makes him run straight to his arms whenever Lambo sees his face. Lambo knows that Ryohei isn’t his only brother, but Lambo knows that he relies on Ryohei the most, and likes being with him the most.

To Lambo, Ryohei is reliable, and would do anything he could to make his younger siblings happy and safe.

* * *

**Kyoko Sasagawa.**

Kyoko always thought of her older brother as more than just a brother. Yes, he was stubborn, and much too overprotective, but Ryohei is still the one that comes running to her first whenever she cries. She knows that he isn’t being stubborn for no reason. She knows that he’s hiding the truth to all of his fights strictly because of her. She knows, and it hurts. She loves him as much as he does her and it hurts when he carries her pain, but she doesn’t carry his.

Kyoko is scared that one day he’ll leave her all alone, and that she won’t ever be able to repay his love. Kyoko knows he is definitely the best brother around, because of his willingness to help, and that’s why she’s not going to keep letting him protect her, let him dote on her.

To Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei was the helper, carrying her burdens, and carrying the burdens of everyone else.

* * *

**Colonello.**

Was Ryohei really an airhead? Colonello doubts that. He may be straightforward, and he may not really like to think before he acts, but Ryohei isn’t an airhead. That’s because Colonello’s seen his watchfulness, has seen how he shares his positive outlooks to others as easily as he breathes. Whenever he does that, Colonello doesn’t fail to miss how the people he shares it with loosen their shoulders, and their eyes regain their humorous sparkle.

Colonello is sure that this was the true Ryohei, and that the title of the Sun guardian fits him perfectly. Ryohei never stops emitting his light, his warmth, and he doesn’t ever pick who to spread it to. He doesn’t care how much someone’s sinned, and gives them all of his light regardless. He is more of a Sun than anyone else Colonello knows, which is why Colonello isn’t afraid of the new Vongola generation falling back into the depths of darkness.

To Colonello, Sasagawa Ryohei was the sun, warm and bright, lighting the path for everyone, and keeping them shielded from the cold of the enemies’ hearts. The Vongola don’t have to worry, because they will never wilt, never freeze from the evil in the world, because as long as they keep their heads high, their eyes looking straight, the sun will guide them and warm them.

**_Sasagawa Ryohei:  
The caregiver, the warmth, the honesty, the older brother, the reliability, the helper, the sun. _ **


	4. Lambo Bovino: The Lightning

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

Tsuna is sure that his life had gotten ten times more tiring after the little cow ran smack into his life. The child is a ball of undrainable energy, and his tendency to be terribly self-centered only ever makes things worse. Tsuna can, without a doubt, tell you he’s often tired of this child.

Despite that, Tsuna loves him all the more. Lambo may be a selfish child, but Tsuna knows that Lambo cares. He knows that Lambo trusts their family more than anything, and that he is only selfish because he knows that his brothers and sisters will undoubtedly dote on him. Tsuna also knows that Lambo has longed for this affection, and Tsuna is willing to give it to him, the innocence he never, ever had.

To Tsuna, Lambo is his beloved little brother, and simply a child deprived of love.

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera.**

What was so good about the little cow that allowed him to be the Lightning guardian? He was idiotic, too naïve, and had absolutely no control over that power of his. He was weak. What Hayato really didn’t understand was that the Vongola allowed a five-year old to be the successor. He didn’t get it.

Deep down, though, Hayato knows why. He knows that Lambo is chosen not because of what he is, but what he could be. He’s selfish today, but later, when he knows what’s going on around him, he would be an ally worth fighting alongside. Hayato knows this, but still finds it hard to recognize it.

To Hayato, Lambo is potential, regardless of all of the doubts he possesses, and regardless of how much the child cries in battle.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto.**

Takeshi never had siblings, which is probably why he’s not sure how to handle the little Bovino. To be honest, Takeshi’s scared. He’s scared to hurt the child, afraid he’ll make the wrong move as the older of the two. He’s scared, so he rarely talks to Lambo, and only gives the same smile and laugh he gives to everyone. When he is asked to protect the child, he does, but with minimal speech.

All changes when Lambo comes up to him one day, and asks he play with him, because Tsuna, Hayato, and Ryohei are away. Takeshi kindly agrees, and they play a little bit of catch. After a while, he finds that he’s having so much fun with the child. He’s let loose of all of his fears and burdens, and is actually laughing with merit. Lambo is laughing too, and Takeshi is relieved. (It’s only much later until Ryohei tells him that he’s surprised Lambo asked Takeshi to play with him, because apparently Lambo looked up at him like he was some deity. Takeshi is speechless at that.)

To Takeshi, Lambo is pure happiness, bringing about simple things through his innocence to others, providing them a break from their burdens.

* * *

**Ryohei Sasagawa.**

It’s pure instinct for Ryohei to protect Lambo. He always sees those younger than him as siblings, and that’s what makes him instantly stretch his arms out and turn into older brother mode when he sees Lambo.

This changes when Lambo willingly fights with them against the Millefiore, because Ryohei’s sure Lambo is scared to death. Ryohei is extremely impressed, and he changes the way he sees Lambo. He still does all he can to protect the child’s innocence, but he sees him differently now.

To Ryohei, Lambo is a fighter, an ally alongside them however young and naïve he was.

* * *

**Haru Miura.**

Haru is jumping with happiness when Tsuna asks her to be a guardian to Lambo and I-pin, because she’s always loved working with children. She loves Lambo at first glance, despite all of his childish selfishness. She instantly vows that she’ll protect him with all she has, and won’t ever let him head to the wrong directions in his life.

She finds out much later that Lambo doesn’t need as much protection as she thought. She first sees his courage, true courage, not naiveté, when he says loudly and clearly to Tsuna that he’ll fight, despite Haru seeing his shaking legs and wet eyes. She sees this, and knows that she doesn’t have to be as protective as she is now.

To Haru, Lambo is courage, raw courage that goes unnoticed, despite its power.

* * *

**I-Pin.**

I-pin always knew that Lambo needs someone to watch him, to keep him from running into danger straightforwardly, and so I-pin becomes that person. She doesn’t mind taking care of another.

She also knows that Lambo is more than he seems, and that he is often underestimated. He knows more than anyone gives him credit for, and I-pin knows much of the time he only plays the fool to keep the smiles on everyone’s faces. She knows, and keeps this secret for him. She knows that he doesn’t want his beloved brothers and sisters to worry over him.

To I-pin, Lambo is a protector, in his own way. He protects the smiles and light in the ones he loves, and forever will.

* * *

**Nana Sawada.**

Lambo was her second (or third, counting Fuuta) son. He was everything different to Tsu-kun, and she knows that it’s because he’s seen much more than her son has. She’s not blind, she can see glimpses of wisdom in those green orbs, and she pains for it.

She sees wisdom, but she knows that it’s not natural. She’s not sure exactly what her son and Lambo go through, and might never know, but she’s sure that whatever it was pounded this wisdom into the little cow. Nana knows, and fears that he’ll grow up much too fast, just like her Tsu-kun did.

To Nana, Lambo is wisdom, a child who grew too fast, a child that should be still cradled in his own mother’s arms, warm and free of the world’s darkness.

* * *

**Fuuta.**

Fuuta loves playing with Lambo and I-pin. He is truly able to forget about the mafia when he is, and he’s sure that this is what everyone called innocence. He’s happy about that, and endlessly thanks Lambo and I-pin for it.

When Lambo is first chosen as the Lightning guardian, Fuuta is both afraid and proud. He’s afraid that his brother will lose whatever child left in him, and Fuuta knows that Lambo won’t be able to get it back if he does. But when he sees Lambo striking his lightning to his enemies, courageous, brave, and bright, he knows that this new title couldn’t fit him better. Fuuta is sure that Lambo will definitely become a pillar to the Vongola, because Fuuta knows that any storm, cloud, rain, mist, sun, sky, can’t ever beat the strength and power of lightning. After all, no storm is to be feared without lightning.

To Fuuta, Lambo is nothing but the lightning, strong and powerful, sweeping away all of its enemies, yet striking hope into those it calls family. The family won’t have to worry, not about the darkness brewing, not about losing heart, because the lightning will come again to bring forth its power.

* * *

**_Lambo Bovino:  
The little brother, the potential, the happiness, the fighter, the courage, the protector, the wisdom, the lightning._ **


	5. Hibari Kyoya: The Cloud

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

Whenever the name comes up, Tsuna panics. He’s quite afraid of Kyoya, you see. For someone like Tsuna, it’s impossible for the two to have a conversation lasting more than four lines. It’s an odd relationship, but Tsuna is fine with that.

Tsuna knows that although Kyoya threatens Tsuna on a regular basis, the threats are empty and Tsuna can feel that Kyoya’s already accepted him. It’s mutual, and Tsuna trusts Kyoya to no end. Tsuna knows there’s nothing to fear when Kyoya is next to him, because who really can stop a storm cloud? Kyoya is different from the rest of the guardians, more distant, but Tsuna knows that that is his strength.

To Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya is the distant, but not the outsider, because although Kyoya stands away from them, he is the wall that protects the castle within.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto.**

Kyoya and Takeshi have weird sets of similarities. They’re both approved by Reborn as natural hitmen, and they both hide their true thoughts. Takeshi sees these similarities, but doesn’t see them as equals. Takeshi knows Kyoya is much, much stronger than him, in various aspects.

Takeshi sees that Kyoya harbors a sense of decisiveness that he doesn’t, and although Takeshi may be determined, he’s not decisive. Takeshi ponders over things for a long length of time, while Kyoya easily makes his choice in a matter of seconds (and he always seems to make the right ones too).

To Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya is decisiveness in its completion, the first to make a choice and the first to follow through to it.

* * *

**Ryohei Sasagawa.**

Ryohei is annoyed by Kyoya’s actions, to be honest. He hates how the man, who seemingly cares for the family, yet never once tries to understand them. He says he finds them weak, but still trusts them enough to watch his back when he’s swinging those tonfas around. Ryohei’s frustrated, because Kyoya doesn’t believe in being honest. Which is why he’s persistent always trying to pull the Cloud guardian to being part of the family.

Ryohei does that because Kyoya is terribly careful, always watching for those he feels will harm what’s his. And to Kyoya, the family was his. Ryohei knows he doesn’t show his love to the family because Kyoya doesn’t want anyone to hurt the one other thing from Namimori that he loves.

To Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya was vigilance, ever watching, ever careful, keeping those he loves behind the safety of his back.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo.**

Mukuro saw Kyoya as the one person that could defeat him, the one person that had the capability of matching him in battle. It becomes one of the reasons Mukuro hates the constraint of the Vindice Prison, because it keeps him from having a proper fight with the Cloud guardian.

Mukuro recognizes a rival in Kyoya simply because he sees the malevolence in the man whenever his enemy has stupidly touched one of the few things Kyoya’s adored (Also one of the reasons why Mukuro always chooses Namimori as his chosen battleground for his fights.).

To Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya is merciless, to those who have earned him an enemy as they bring ruin to those he adores.

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro.**

She’s wholeheartedly scared of him. Chrome doesn’t like being scared, and so she absolutely hates being near Kyoya. He’s much too angry for her liking, and he hates being near others, which only adds to the accumulated fear she has of him. She doesn’t like Kyoya, and she doesn’t think that will ever change.

She doesn’t think it will change, even after she sees the scary man with a horde of animals (all of them cute and cuddly, anyhow), though her idea of him does. She finds that he’s not actually as scary as she thought of him, and instead, she finds him rather amusing. After all, the man known as the strongest guardian, is actually infatuated with little hedgehogs and birds? She couldn’t help but smile at that.

To Chrome, Hibari Kyoya is the pack leader, guarding the weaker animals of his beloved home.

* * *

**Skull.**

Skull is not scared of Kyoya. He is not, and refuses to be. It’s not like he runs away from Kyoya because of fear, you know. He runs, well, because he’s finding a good way to punish the boy. Yes, that’s it. He’s finding a way to tell the boy who’s boss, and he needs secrecy for that.

So no, Skull’s not scared of Kyoya. He thinks that Kyoya’s obnoxious, and too stuck up for his own good. Skull definitely won’t admit defeat to a guy like him. Regardless, that doesn’t mean Skull doesn’t see Kyoya’s power. He knows strength when he sees it.

To Skull, Hibari Kyoya is strength, regardless of lack of respect the boy has.

* * *

**Dino Cavallone.**

Dino isn’t exactly ecstatic when Reborn tells him to take care of Kyoya. He knows that the boy is much too proud for anyone to be able to train him properly. Dino doesn’t exactly get along with those who are stuck up, so he’s basically sure it would be impossible for him to successfully train Kyoya. Despite that, Dino knows that this stuck up personality of his is what keeps people fearing him, and keeps Kyoya’s titles strong.

It is Kyoya’s unending supply of pride that makes him invincible, and Dino truly acknowledges that. What he doesn’t account for is that Kyoya’s pride stretches far beyond those of his own. He slowly sees that Kyoya’s pride includes the tenth Vongola family, and sees that Kyoya no longer cares about his back when he fights, because Kyoya trusts the people behind him. Dino amusingly reminds himself to give a pat on the back to Tsuna when he visits him.

To Dino, Hibari Kyoya is pride, pride both his own and the family’s, the factor that keeps everyone’s heads high as they face another powerful enemy.

* * *

**Fon.**

Fon is a little disappointed at first when he meets Kyoya, because he sees too much pride and too much impatience and bloodlust from him. Fon was really looking forward to the boy that Reborn had said himself to be strong. So he’s greatly disheartened when he sees the new Vongola Cloud guardian. Sure, the boy was certainly a separate individual, able to give a different standpoint towards the Vongola, but other than that, Fon doesn’t think the boy has enough in him to earn the title.

That is, when he sees the ferocity Kyoya emits when he fights alongside the other guardians, his pride for the family enveloping the battlefield in waves. Fon is amazed, and he sees why not one person other than him doubted for a moment that Kyoya was the Cloud guardian.

To Fon, Hibari Kyoya is truly the cloud of the family, distant and floating, of a separate heart to the rest of the family. He’s definitely the cloud, because Fon can see the way the rest of the children hold their heads just a little higher when he’s here, and how he instantly changes the mood of the battle as the calm and quiet cloud turns dark and heavy, encircling the other elements, shielding them and spurring them to bring out their strengths.

* * *

**_Hibari Kyoya:  
The distant, the decisiveness, the vigilant, the merciless, the leader, the strength, the pride, the cloud._ **


	6. Rokudo Mukuro: The Mist

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

He was Tsuna’s enemy. They fought, and that was simply it. If not for Mukuro becoming his Mist Guardian, Tsuna swore that relationship would stay the same. Yes, perhaps he had felt remorse for having to bring the illusionist back to the depths of darkness and solitary, but he never thought that he would gain any trust with the boy.

It was when Mukuro first came strolling back into his life, with Chrome along, that Tsuna started gaining a new sense towards the boy. He saw that Mukuro was rather similar to his other friends; undeniably strong, yet undeniably weak at the same time. Tsuna saw how Mukuro flinched whenever he saw metal chains, or felt water on his skin. Tsuna pained to see how, despite being already free; the boy still felt the hell that is the Vendicare Water Prison. That’s when Tsuna understood that no matter how strong, Mukuro is still only a fifteen year old human.

To Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro is nothing but a normal human, able to pain, love, and care. And really, that’s all Tsuna needed to know to give the illusionist a place in the family.

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato.**

Hayato once feared Mukuro. Not because of his strength, but of his indifference to the world. He didn’t feel like he had any sort of love in him, and Hayato feared this coldness. Therefore, Hayato interacted with Mukuro as little as possible, to ensure that this coldness wouldn’t affect him.

The true reason to this indifference only struck Hayato after they turned twenty. Hayato saw how Chrome interacted with him, and saw how Mukuro, despite having interest in something, never ever truly connected with it or them. Then Hayato understood. Mukuro wasn’t void of love; it was that he was too scared to love anymore.

To Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro is the most loving out of the guardians, yet afraid of his own love, as he understood the suffering of having lost it.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamamoto.**

Takeshi knows how Mukuro hides his feelings behind fake threats and smiles. He knows because he does that too. This was why Takeshi instantly connected to Mukuro, despite everyone else being wary of his loyalty.

Takeshi knows that fear of loving, and he admires Mukuro for being able to keep these emotions down (even though he doesn’t have to), and works behind the scenes, never taking the spotlight, never stealing glory. He plays the perfect villain to keep the family walking forward.

To Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro is selfless; however he tries to hide it with false ambitions and empty lies.

* * *

**Lambo.**

Lambo fears Mukuro. He fears him more than Kyoya, but not more than Byakuran did. Lambo fears Mukuro because he’s scared that he’ll become like Mukuro, someone who’ll never be able to smile freely again. The little cow is scared of this happening because they’re too alike; by the way their families threw them out like trash.

The fear is lost once Mukuro takes care of Lambo for the first time (lord knows how that happened). Mukuro, despite still keeping the intimidating and calculating smile, is gentle with Lambo. He tells Ken and Chikusa to buy grape candy, and it is minutes before Lambo realizes that Mukuro had started to play with him. After that experience, Lambo starts to bug Chrome for another visit.

To Lambo, Rokudo Mukuro is the gentle, caring older brother that he loves, and admires, for all of his strength and selfless actions.

* * *

**Kyoya Hibari.**

Kyoya is terribly bitter for the fact that he lost against Mukuro, regardless of the circumstances. He hates losing, and thus he hates Mukuro. Nevertheless, Kyoya believes in Mukuro’s force and vitality in battle.

Kyoya knows that energy brims off of Mukuro the moment the illusionist steps in front of the family. He knows that this energy comes from Mukuro’s bloodlust, and Kyoya is almost ecstatic to have someone who can match his own.

To Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro is vitality, the force, of the family, overpowering all of the other enemies in energy.

* * *

**Chrome Dokuro.**

She always knew that Mukuro was a lifesaver. He was the one who pulled her from death itself, and for that she knows she is indebted. She loves, admires, and trusts Mukuro, and forever she will.

Mukuro is her guide to everything, and when in danger, she uses his words to keep herself standing. Without his words, she knows that she would have fallen into eternal anguish long ago.

To Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro is her support, for every obstacle, problem, danger, and despair that is flung her way.

* * *

**Lancia.**

Lancia, at first, hated Mukuro. He hated him for destroying his family, by using his hands to slaughter them. He hated him, and he’s sure that it was normal for him to. He just couldn’t muster enough of the good in him to create forgiveness, and he definitely didn’t feel the need to.

It is much later until Lancia finds out why Tsunayoshi can open his arms to the illusionist. He was going to visit the young Vongola when he sees Mukuro on a bench in an empty park, his hands clasped together tight and shaking, and his eyes wide, that Lancia finally sees the truth. Mukuro wasn’t ruthless. He may have slaughtered many, but there was reason. The boy wasn’t unscathed from the tortures of his childhood and of the Vindice Prison. It is then that Lancia finally finds enough in him to forgive the boy.

To Lancia, Rokudo Mukuro is tragedy, for all that happened to him, but also resolve, for all of his strength to carry on.

* * *

**Daemon Spade.**

In Daemon’s eyes, there is no Vongola without power. There is no strength without ruthlessness. Cruelty means strong. When he sees Mukuro, this is all that matters for the first Mist Guardian. He sees the bloodlust, the malevolence that swirls in the boy. It makes Daemon smile. It seems Vongola still has some hope.

After Tsunayoshi defeats him, Daemon starts to become scared. He’s afraid that Elena’s dream will be destroyed from the boy he had deemed worthy of the Mist title. Would that malevolence disillusion the Vongola again, as it had with him? He feared, and beat himself for naming the boy as a successor. Of course, what was there to worry? Mukuro was no cruel man, Daemon finds. Daemon no longer sees bloodlust, but the power to protect. He no longer sees an illusionist that will destroy Vongola, but a powerful mist that will shroud the family, keeping its enemies away from its heart.

To Daemon, Rokudo Mukuro is the mist: strong and thick, shrouding not the sight of the future, but the darkness that covers the light of hope. The new Vongola are lucky, because they don’t need to worry about being disillusioned by darkness, as the mist will help them, guide them, to the future in which they belong in.

* * *

**_Rokudo Mukuro:  
The loving, the selfless, the gentle, the vitality, the force, the support, the resolve, the mist. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro's chapter was honestly the hardest one to write out of them all. He's got such a complex character...


	7. Sawada Tsunayoshi: The Sky

_**Juudaime!** _

What could Hayato say? He looked up to the Tenth with everything he had, from the moment the boy saved him from his own stupid mistakes. The feeling was only strengthened when the Tenth scolded him in the middle of his battle with Belphegor, as he screamed at him for throwing his life away as though it was trash.

Hayato may be seen as passionate, but he knows he can never compete with the Tenth when the matter is about life. In the entire world Hayato knows, the Tenth will always be the most passionate.

* * *

**_Maa, Maa, Tsuna…_ **

Takeshi always thought of himself as indebted to Tsuna, and forever will be. Takeshi knows he was indebted when Tsuna tells him not to suicide, that life had more meaning than just baseball. He knew that Tsuna was different when the boy took his suicide thoughts seriously, that this was no laughing matter.

Takeshi may be the salvation of the family, but that couldn’t be more wrong, in Takeshi’s opinion. The salvation is Tsuna, definitely, because he is the one who gives them kind smiles and creates a place that they can call home when they’re lost and cold from the darkness around them.

* * *

**_SAWADA!!_ **

Ryohei used to believe the rumors that spread about Sawada. He used to believe that there really was a student that was completely worthless. He hates himself for thinking that. Because he now knows that Sawada isn’t someone who is worthless. Sawada may not be the strongest in academics or sports, but Ryohei knows, just knows, that the most protective is definitely Sawada.

Ryohei doesn’t believe he is the caregiver of the family, because how could he be when the one who first believed in them, first extended a helping hand, first picked them up and gave them kindness was Sawada?

* * *

**_Little animal…_ **

He didn’t even know the boy’s name at first. He was rock bottom on the list of strength, so much that he couldn’t even remember his face. Kyoya knows that he himself is strong. He’s always prided that there isn’t anyone who can beat him. Although he doesn’t tell anyone, his idea of that has changed.

Those not of Vongola may see Kyoya as the strongest; however, Kyoya is sure that there is at least one person stronger than him. That person is the only man he’ll acknowledge as his boss, the only one who could possibly defeat him in battle. The little animal is, and will always be, the only one who can beat him.

* * *

_**Boss.** _

Chrome doesn’t call just anyone “boss”. She’ll only ever call it to those she trusts. She wasn’t very interested in calling Tsunayoshi boss either, because she didn’t think he was capable. This quickly changes when Boss worries over her, bringing her food when he hasn’t heard from her for days, and gives her a family that will love her.

She loves the Boss, and trusts him more than anyone (perhaps even more than Mukuro), and it will always stay that way. Chrome knows that he is reliability, completely, because he earned her trust, which is harder to gain than anything else.

* * *

**_Vongola._ **

It would be the day when pigs fly does Mukuro call someone, a Mafioso no less, boss. Despite that, somehow, Vongola managed. Even more surprisingly, Mukuro doesn’t feel that he’s chosen wrong. He doesn’t mind (oh, pigs are flying) that he is now part of Vongola. He doesn’t mind because he knows that this was the man that pulled him out of hell itself, that pulled him out of despair.

Is Mukuro really the selfless one? He’s sure he’s not. Because he sees how Vongola, who drops every ounce of his happiness, his pride, his safety, to allow those he loves to be happy and to have a home to return to. Vongola is definitely the most selfless.

* * *

_**Tsuna-nii!!** _

Lambo loves Tsuna the most. Yes, he loves Nana. Yes, he loves all of the guardians he calls his older brothers and sister. Yes, he loves Kyoko and Haru and Bianchi and I-pin and Fuuta to bits. However, he definitely loves Tsuna-nii the most. He loves him, and knows that he’ll always be safe in Tsuna’s arms. He knows that he can be as childish as he wants, can be innocent, as long as Tsuna is here. He loves him, and knows that the title of protector of happiness isn’t his, but Tsuna’s.

I-pin knows that she is in debt towards Tsuna. She knows because he was the only one to see her as a five year old girl, as a child that can’t hold more burdens than she can bear. Tsuna never asks her to fight, never asks her to move a finger in a battle concerning life. She loves Tsuna for that, and knows that if her strength is ever asked for, she will definitely give it to Tsuna.

Tsuna was the one who saved Fuuta. From everything that the mafia threw onto his shoulders. From all of the hatred and greed that shrouded his power. It was Tsuna that walked straight into his life, forcibly pulled all of those burdens, and threw them on his own shoulders. Fuuta knows that no matter what he does, he won’t be able to repay Tsuna-nii. He knows that the best he can do is love the boy, and remind him whenever he is in doubt that he once saved Fuuta’s life.

* * *

**_Tsuna-san! Tsuna._ **

Haru won’t ever forget the day Tsuna saved her. She won’t. But that is no longer her most precious gift from him. She now sees all that he gave her as a whole. She sees the new family he brought her, and she knows that this isn’t fate; this isn’t destiny; but Tsuna’s love. This was the truth behind all of the No Good Tsuna that everyone talked about. It was pure, honest love that flowed out of him uncontrollably, which he shared with everyone he met. She knows that this was a gift from him that none of them can repay.

Bianchi doesn’t think she’ll ever understand the power that Reborn keeps telling her Tsuna has. She won’t, because what she sees is something even greater than that. She sees kindness, love, caring, and hope, all bundled into one. She sees only this, and she knows that this is all she needs to see.

* * *

**_Tsuna!_ **

Dino treats him like his own blood brother. He looks out for him, and tries his best to keep Tsuna what he is. He knows that the mafia often breaks people, destroying their warm hearts with their cold ways. He knows this, and tries so hard to keep his little brother’s kind, gentle flame bright and alive.

Soon he finds that he doesn’t need to, because Tsuna’s flame is much stronger than other people, stronger than his own. His flame won’t easily be frozen, and Dino understands that the one who’s being protected isn’t Tsuna, but himself. He’s protected by the kindness of the warm orange flames of Tsuna’s resolve.

* * *

**_Tsunayoshi-kun. Scum._ **

Although neither would say aloud, Byakuran, and Xanxus both know that they aren’t using their sky flames to their potential. They know because they see Tsuna, who uses his flames perfectly, even without emitting them. He’s using them to their fullest because they see his family as well, their way of fighting, how they protect each other and keep their heads high. They see this and know that this is true harmony.

Byakuran and Xanxus may never be able to use their flames’ harmony, because they already can feel the power of Tsuna’s harmony in them. They know that this harmony will bring them, even though they’re loners, together with the rest, as one whole identity, as one whole family.

* * *

**_Tsuna-kun… Tsuna-san. Tsuna-dono._ **

Enma, Uni, and Basil all know that Tsuna is so much greater than them. All of them were accepted of Tsuna’s kindness when they first entered his life, bringing with them all of their burdens and fears. They bring hatred, doubt, danger, yet Tsuna looks at them once, and tells them that everything will be fine, that come, be a part of the family, and don’t worry, because you aren’t alone. He opens his arms, gives them his precious love, and shields them, crushes their fears and burning their burdens, saves them from the darkness eating at their heels.

They don’t need a reason to trust Tsuna, to instantly answer to his calls when he needs their help. They don’t need a reason because the fact that he’s called them friends is already reason enough.

* * *

**_Tsu-kun! Tsuna, my son._ **

Tsuna’s parents know more than anyone how terrible he is at academics and sports. Of course, along with this, they know more than anyone that Tsuna has a larger heart and more kindness and love than anyone else. They know that this is his true value, his true power, because this is what lets him be fearless, be strong, be the leader, be the heart, of the family that he has created.

Iemitsu knows this, Nana knows this, and they are proud to say that their son is absolutely a true genius.

* * *

**_Tsuna-kun._ **

Kyoko doesn’t need to be an expert to see the affection and love for life that Tsuna has. She doesn’t need it, and she’s sure that she’s right about what she sees. She sees through all of those around him, including herself, and how much they are attracted to his kindness, pulled in by his warmth. Tsuna is an anomaly, she decides, because she’s never seen anyone who can open his arms and embrace all that have lost their way.

Kyoko sees all of this, and loathes herself for not noticing earlier, for actually believing that he was really No Good. She loathes herself, so she repays by watching him, catching him if he falls, and caring for the rest of the family members that he’s taken in. She does it to repay him all of the sympathy he’s shared with everyone.

* * *

**_Dame-Tsuna._ **

Reborn always knew this boy was different. He knew that Tsuna will be the one to bring light to the mafia, and Reborn tries his best to make sure that the boy is ready for all of that. Reborn scoffs when he hears other people outside of the Vongola say, of course Tsunayoshi Sawada is strong, he’s the sky of the Vongola! He scoffs because Tsuna is not just the sky. He is everything; he is the sunrise that brings the future, the sunset that saves the past. He is the rain that showers salvation and freedom. He is the storm that brews passion, and the cloud that empowers strength. He is the lightning that strikes light into the hearts of the people, the mist that protects the family.

Tsuna is the entire of the life above their heads, because he symbolizes all of the goodness out in the world. Tsunayoshi Sawada is the epitome of hope itself, and Reborn, who sees this without fail, knows that Tsunayoshi will be the greatest leader of all. The greatest student that Reborn will have, for all of the years to come.

* * *

**_Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Passion, salvation, strength, caregiver, reliable, selfless, protector, happiness, older brother, love, kindness, warmth, harmony, heart, sympathy, sky, universe, hope._ **


End file.
